Little Champion
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Lance watch with amusement as Ash beats the World Champion glad to be the first one to claim his love's lips. He doesn't care what others may say as long as his little Champion wants him its enough for him.


**Arashi: Been reading some pokemon fics and found a fic that made me a believer that this pairing can work, Lance/Ash. The battle might be weak and not good since its one thing but just wing it so. There is a minor oc of no importance other then going to have it hinted that Giovanni is Ash's father even if it's probably not even true.**

**I don't own Pokemon or its characters since it belongs to Nintendo and Satoshi Tajiri. Don't make a profit of this fic though i just own the minor oc is all.**

Little Champion

Summary-Lance watch with amusement as Ash beats the World Champion glad to be the first one to claim his love's lips. He doesn't care what others may say as long as his little Champion wants him its enough for him.

* * *

><p>Sounds of the crowd cheering falls upon deaf ears of Ash Ketchum as he faces the champion for the Pokemon league. His eyes drift to his loyal Pokemon eager to go in for Charizard who seems tired which the Champion sends out a Magmortar. He frowns knowing Charizard won't last much longer.<p>

He holds out a pokeball calling out, "Return Charizard."

A red beam comes from the red and white ball which the Pokemon gives a sigh of relief gladly return to rest. The trainer smiles warmly murmuring, "You deserve the good rest old friend. Ready Pikachu?"

"Pika pi," the yellow mouse Pokemon crows running into the field as the champion smirks a bit.

"So you're sending Pikachu? Well let's hope he's a match for my Magmortar," The man taunts as he laughs.

"He's strong enough, Riley," Ash replies glancing at the stands finding his boyfriend watching with a warm smile, eyes dancing with amusement.

His cheeks turn a little pink as that smile grows bigger making him smile in return feeling confident in himself once more. He turns back to the tall dark blue hair with red-orange eyes watching him apprehensively before nodding to Pikachu.

"Pikachu use agility to dodge Magmortar's flamethrower!" He orders after Riley orders his Pokemon to attack.

The yellow mouse runs around the field dodging the hot, flames from the fire Pokemon. "Chu," It calls out narrow his eyes getting Ash to hum in concentration debating what attack to chose next.

"Volt tackle jumping in the air before Magmortar's next attack," Ash murmurs so only Pikachu could hear him as his ears twitch in his direction then the yellow mouse nods to the order jumping in the air as another flame thrower comes his way.

"Pika, pi, Pikachu," Pikachu reply coming from the air running letting the electricity go around his body causing Riley's mouth to drop open in surprise.

"That's Volt Tackle?" The blue hair teen asks in surprise, blinking a few minutes before smiling. "Things are definitely going to get interesting after all."

Ash smirks a bit in agreement as the battle continues. Learning over the years about his mistakes, Ash is hoping the special training from his boyfriend will pay off. He's not sure how long it has been for this round but he can see his first Pokemon is getting tired. Maybe one more move will finish Magmortar off and hopefully at last he can win the Indigo Plateau Championship for once proving he's a Pokemon master to himself.

* * *

><p>Sitting in the stands, a tall red head man smiles a bit more eyes twinkling with amusement as his boyfriend battles the Champion's last Pokemon. 'He's came a long way,' He muse feeling proud of the raven hair teen. Despite the couple of years difference between them he wouldn't change what they been through in the world. He glances near by finding his boyfriend's two traveling companions at the start of his journey, Brock and Misty cheering for him. Besides them is May and Max he believes from Hoenn and Dawn from Sinnoh on their other side. So many adventures and friends he made.<p>

There's times Lance doesn't understand why Ash still wants to be with him. Many of his family would claim Lance is kind, brave, and at times moody depending the situation. Ash is the most open-minded and naive person he ever meets but such the big heart you can't help but love him. Other then his boyfriend's mother must be near by watching the battle.

He cranks his head further up to glance up the stands to find Delia watching the match sitting besides a strict looking man that has quite a bit of his boyfriend's features. For example the confident smirk that one can call seeing its bordering arrogant as well. Could this be Ash's mysterious father he still has to meet? He twitches a bit hoping its not the case but turns back to the battle hearing the last attack he has a feeling will win the match.

"Pikachu, use volt tackle to get close enough then Thunder fill the sky!"

"Pika, Pi, chu, Pikachu' the yellow mouse charges with its battle cry as electricity feels up the arena in a blinding light as everyone in the audience have to close their eyes to the light and smoke surrounds the Pokemon

The smoke clears to show Magmortar fainted from the attack and the referee announce Ash wins the fight between him and the world's champion. The raven hair teen stares in shock not sure if its really. He didn't hear the crowds cheering out his name though many figure Lance and Ash are dating but its mostly speculations. It turn out those have their suspicions have it answer when Lance jumps into the arena rushing over to his boyfriend tilting his forehead kissing him in front of everyone. He didn't care what others would think at that moment. He's glad to have Ash and as long he wants him he's happy with it.

He pulls back, both breathing heavily as the crowds cheer louder; Lance replies lovingly, "Love you Ash."

"Love you to, Lance," Ash answers in the same tone as his friends and family walks towards him.

He heard a cough from his father getting him to turn to the Former Rocket Leader with a smirk. "Hey dad."

Lance pales seeing the same man sitting next to Delia is really his boyfriend's father. He gulps at the cold tone which asks, "Is this the said boyfriend you mention to me before, boy?"

"Yes dad," Ash assures his father smirking still earning one in kind much to Delia's amusement at the trait father and son share. "Lance this is my dad, Giovanni and my mom, Delia. Mom, dad this is Lance."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Lance gulps out earning a warm smile from Delia which he decides Ash inherit his big heart from her.

"Make my son happy or your head is off your shoulders," Giovanni growls getting the dragon tamer to nod fearing his life a bit as Ash entwine their fingers murmuring assuring him.

"He likes you."

Lance gaze at the honey eyes replying, "I hope so. Congratulations Ash."

"Thanks," the new champion answers as the group leaves the arena to head back to Pallet town for a celebration party for Ash where Lance after asking permission to marry his boyfriend will later on propose which Ahs will agree to in the end.

* * *

><p><strong>Arashi: Something sweet and adorable. I'm not happy with the Pokemon battle but it's my first time describing a bit of it none the less. Please read and review.<strong>


End file.
